This invention provides an improved hydrostatic transmission and control system, preferably for use in a radial piston-type hydrostatic transmission as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,946 Simmons, granted Sept. 27, 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,010 Tipping, granted Aug. 14, 1973; and also may be used in hydromechanical transmissions, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,448 Polak et al, granted Sept. 28, 1976; and in cross-drive transmissions having a hydrostatic steer drive transmission unit, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,636 Livezey et al, granted Mar. 19, 1968, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,157 Schaefer, granted Feb. 8, 1972. Related hydrostatic transmission controls are shown in the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,157.